Thank You Autumn
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Ketika bola basket mempertemukan mereka. Dan ketika penyakit memisahkan mereka. Apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi pada Len? yang penasaran silahkan baca ...


**DISCLAMER:**

 **"VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA (?)"**

 **DISLIKE? DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini sekolah semakin ramai semenjak kedatangan seorang murid baru dari Inggris. Ya walaupun dari Inggris sebenarnya dia asli berdarah Jepang. Namanya Len Kagamine. Dia tampan, manis, imut, cerdas, pemberani, ramah, dan kurang tinggi (?) _**(Author di tabok Len)**_. Meskipun begitu dia adalah seorang pemain basket yang hebat. Dan seperti biasa ketika tim basket sedang berlatih banyak anak-anak perempuan yang datang untuk melihat Len.

" _Kyaaaaa! Leeeen! Leeeeen!"_

" _Leeeen berjuanglaaaaah!"_

Teriakan-teriakan anak-anak perempuan itu semakin histeris ketika Len melakukan dunk.

"Nice dunk!" Ucap salah seorang teman Len sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Aku tak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa operan dari mu Kaito" Balasnya sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begini terus kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Mikuo" Sahut salah satu anggota tim, Gakupo

"Mikuo? Maksudmu Hatsune Mikuo?"Tanya Len

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kaito balik bertanya

"Begitulah. Kami satu SD dan satu SMP di Inggris. Kami juga sering bermain basket bersama" Jelas Len

"Semuanya segera berkumpul!" Teriak sang pelatih, Meiko Sakine. Semuanya menurut dan segera berkumpul. Seperti biasanya setiap latihan selesai pasti akan diadakan rapat untuk pembahasan soal kekurangan dan kelebihan lawan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

Setelah rapat selesai Len dan yang lainnya bergegas ke ruangan ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Tapi ternyata di depan ruangan itu sudah ada 4 orang mencurigakan yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oi oi kalian siapa?" Tanya Kaito sedikit kesal

"Itu Len!" Ucap salah seorang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu

"Neru, Teto, Gumi, Luka apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Len dengan tenang

"Menunggu Len" Jawab gadis bernama Teto

"Maaf kami datang tanpa mengabari Len terlebih dahulu" Ucap perempuan bernama Luka

". . ." Gakupo menatap Luka tanpa berkedip sedikitpun

"Berkediplah! _Fuuh_ " Teto meniup mata Gakupo

"Sepertinya panah cupid telah menembus jantung Gakupo" Sahut Usee, salah satu anggota tim

"Tunggu disini, setelah aku selesai berganti pakaian kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita" Kata Len sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti bersama rekan satu timnya.

Ketika mereka semua sedang beranti pakaian, Len membuka tasnya dan tanpa sengaja ada kertas yang terlipat jatuh dari tasnya. Kemudian Kaito mengambilnya.

"Wah apa ini? Hasil ujian mu ya?" Tanya Kaito yang hendak membuka lipatan kertas itu

"J-jangan dibuka!" Len histeris

" _Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Sejak saat itu, dimana—"_ Kaito membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu tapi Len segera merebutnya kembali

"Ternyata surat cinta ya? hahaha" Kaito tertawa

"Apa? Surat cinta? Dari siapa Len?" Usee penasaran

"Tentu saja dari orang yang menyukaiku kan" Jawab Len sambil kembali melipat kertas itu

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian Len dan rekannya pun keluar. Keempat teman Len juga masih setia menunggu Len.

"Senangnya jadi Len. Hidup dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan cantik" Cetus Gakupo

"Terima saja nasib mu" Kata Kaito

Mereka semua pun pulang bersama. Selama perjalanan pulang Len mengobrol panjang lebar dengan ketiga temannya itu. Teto, Neru, Gumi, dan Luka adalah teman main Len saat masih di Inggris. Dengan berbagai alasan mereka pun pindah dan bersekolah di Jepang. Dan mulai besok mereka berempat pun akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Len.

* * *

Esok harinya kelas Len histeris bukan main ketika Teto, Neru, Gumi, dan Luka masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Gakupo semakin menjadi-jadi gilanya ketika _Sensei_ meminta Luka untuk duduk di sebelah Gakupo. Sedangkan Gumi bersama Usee, Teto bersama Kaito dan Neru bersama Len.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan satu bangku dengan temannya Len, Namaku Teto Kasane. Salam kenal" Kata Teto

"Hahaha, namaku Kaito Shion. Kapten tim basket sekolah ini" Katanya

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Len terlihat gelisah. Len sendiri tidak tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Setelah jam sekolah selesai, Len dan rekan satu timnya langsung bergegas ke tempat latihan.

"Kami boleh ikut ya?" Pinta Gumi pada Len

"Kapten?" Len melirik Kaito

"Boleh saja" Kata Kaito

"Kau memang baik hati Kapten!" Teto memukul pundak Kaito

Mereka pun bermain dengan serius. Kecuali Len. Ntah kenapa sedari tadi Len merasa gelisah dan membuatnya tidak fokus dalam melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi Len? Kenapa permainan mu buruk begitu?" Teriak pelatih di pinggir lapangan

"Ma-maaf" Kata Len sambil melanjutkan latihannya. Saat Kaito melemparkan operan pada Len, tiba-tiba Len tidak bisa menankapnya sampai akhirnya bola itu pun keluar lapangan. Kemudian seseorang mengambil bola itu dan memberikannya pada Len.

"Terimaka—Mikuo" Len terkejut, teman-temannya lebih terkejut lagi

"Mikuo! Lama tak jumpa!" Sahut Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Len

"Hanya mengajak teman lama jalan-jalan" Jawab Mikuo dengan tenang

"Teman lama?" Luka kebingungan

Kemudian seorang anak perempuan pun masuk dan berdiri dibelakang Mikuo. Len semakin terkejut sampai bola yang ada ditangannya pun terjatuh.

"Teman lama yang kau maksud itu...dia?" Tanya Teto sambil menunjuk ke arah anak perempuan itu

"Rin..." Len terdiam, Neru maju dan berdiri di samping Len

"Ara...ternyata kau masih bisa hidup?" Tanya Neru, anak perempuan bernama Rin itu pun hanya diam menundukan kepalanya

"Ku kira kau hanya akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai usia 12 tahun saja" Ucap Teto

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Mau menyerahkan surat cinta pada Len lagi?" Tanya Neru lagi

"Orang yang berumur pendek sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Len!" Gumi sedikit membentak Rin

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan" Mikuo emosi, Rin masih diam dan menundukan kepalanya

"Akan ku—" Rin menarik baju Mikuo

"Ja...ngan..." Ucap Rin yang menahan Mikuo yang hendak mendekati Teto dan Neru

"Saat pertandingan nanti akan ku buat kau dan teman-teman mu berlutut dihadapan Rin!" Ucap Mikuo yang masih emosi. Mikuo pun pergi bersama dengan Rin.

"Cih! Sampai kapan dia mau melindungi anak itu?!" Teto semakin geram pada Mikuo

Len yang sempat terdiam langsung pergi ke ruangan ganti. Kaito yang khawatir langsung mengikutinya. Teto dan Neru masih sibuk mencela Rin, sedangkan Luka sibuk melihat Mikuo dan Rin yang berjalan pergi dari sekolah mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Gakupo

"Akan ku ceritakan jika Teto, Gumi, dan Neru tidak ada didekat kita" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Disisi lain Kaito yang mengikuti Len tiba-tiba melihat Len yang memukul lokernya. Kaito pun segera masuk dan menghentikan Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Bentak Kaito, Len hanya terdiam. Kaito melihat kertas yang waktu itu berada di genggaman Len. Kemudian Kaito menghela napasnya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Len.

"Aku mengerti. Surat itu diberikan oleh anak perempuan yang tadi kan?" Tanya Kaito, Len hanya terdiam

"Ntah kenapa...lagi-lagi aku merasakan sakit yang ntah darimana asalnya" Jawab Len

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi kalau kau merasakan sakit disini ketika melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain, itu tandanya kau mencintainya" Ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk dada Len

"Apa benar itu penyebabnya?" Len kembali bertanya

"Hanya kau sendirilah yang dapat menemukan jawabannya" Kaito meninggalkan Len dan kembali menuju tempat latihan

"Perasaan cinta? Pada Rin? Ha..hahaha mustahil" Ucap Len yang bersandar pada tembok ruangan itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya ketika jam istirahat tiba, Gakupo, Kaito, Usee, dan Meiko berkumpul di kantin.

"Gumi, Neru, dan Teto sedang tidak ada kan?" Tanya Gakupo

"Iya. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan klub barunya masing-masing" Jawab Luka

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami sekarang kan?" Meiko memasang wajah penasaran

"Iya. Tapi kenapa pelatih pakai seragam seperti kami?" Luka balik bertanya

"Itu karena aku masih kelas 2 SMA seperti kalian! Kalau bukan karena ayah ku, aku juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan masa muda ku dengan menjadi seorang pelatih!" Meiko mencubit pipi Luka

"Mwaaap" Kata Luka, Meiko melepaskan cubitan mautnya

"Baiklah, ini adalah kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu dimana kami semua masih tinggal di Inggris..."

...

 **8 tahun yang lalu**

" _Len oper bolanya!"_

" _Neru payah begitu saja tidak bisa ditangkap"_

" _Teto jangan begitu"_

" _Gumi jangan membela Neru terus"_

" _Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi"_

" _Luka diam saja deh"_

" _Hey hey kalau kalian masih berkelahi, aku akan melempar kalian kedalam ring satu-persatu"_

" _Mikuo kejam sekali!"_

" _Len ambil bolanya sana!"_

" _Iya-iya"_

Pada sore itu, Len, Mikuo, Gumi, Neru, Teto dan Luka sedang bermain bola basket bersama. Ketika Luka dan Mikuo sedang sibuk melerai pertengkaran Teto dan Neru, Len sibuk mencari bola yang ntah pergi kemana.

"Bolanya kemana ya" Len mencari keluar lapangan. " _Hiks...hiks..._ " Len medengar suara tangisan. Karena penasaran Len langsung menghampiri asal suara itu. Saat itu dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang kakinya terluka. Kelihatannya karena jatuh dari sepedanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len

"Kaki ku sakit hiks" Jawab anak perempuan itu sambil terus menangis

"Kau jatuh?" Tanya Len lagi, anak itu menganggukan kepalanya

"Kenapa jatuh?" Len membantunya berdiri

"Bola itu tadi menghalangi jalan, lalu aku menabraknya dan jatuh" Jawabnya sambil menusap air matanya

Seketika Len merasa bersalah pada anak itu. Kemudian Len membersihkan dedaunan yang ada di kepala anak itu, lalu mengantarnya pulang.

"Terimakasih" Kata anak perempuan itu, Len hanya tersenyum

"Namaku Rin" Kata anak perempuan itu lagi

"Namaku Len" Balas Len

"Suatu hari nanti Len mau bermain bersama ku kan?" Tanya Rin

"Iya, tentu saja" Jawab Len

"Janji?"

"Janji"

Awal musim adalah awal pertemuan antara Len dan juga Rin.

"E-eh gawat...bola nya" Len segera kembali ketempat teman-temannya. Rin hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ketika Len kembali kesana ternyata teman-temannya masih ada disana. Neru dan Teto menatap sinis Len.

"Kenapa lama?" Tanya Teto

"E-etto..." Len bingung mau menjelaskan darimana

"JE-LAS-KAN!" Neru menunjuk-nunjuk Len dengan ranting pohon

"Ano...sebenarnya tadi aku mengantar seorang anak perempuan yang terjatuh gara-ara bola basket milik kita" Jelas Len

"Anak perempuan?" Luka bingung

"Namanya...umm...siapa ya...ng...oh iya! Namanya Rin" Kata Len

"Rin?!" Gumi terkejut

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neru

"Dia itu anak seorang pengusaha terkenal di Inggris. Kalian tidak lihat berita 3 hari yang lalu? Kabarnya ibunya meninggal dunia karena sakit yang misterius! Dan para dokter menyatakan bahwa anak perempuannya juga menderita penyakit yang sama!" Jawab Gumi dengan serius

"Lalu bagaimana? Penyakit itu namanya apa?" Teto semakin penasaran

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa itu adalah penyakit Kutukan! Kabarnya juga siapapun yang menderita penyakit itu tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa anak perempuannya sangat lemah dan hanya akan hidup kurang dari 12 tahun" Jelas Gumi lagi'

"Apa menular?" Luka ikut penasaran

"Sepertinya begitu, makanya sampai sekarang dia tidak punya teman"

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya!" Ucap Neru

"Membicarakan orang lain itu tidak baik" Cetus Mikuo yang beranjak pergi

Mendengar cerita dari Teto membuat Len sedikit terpengaruh dan ketakutan. Len ingat bahwa dia sudah membuat janji dengan Rin.

Esok harinya ketika mereka kembali bermain di lapangan yang sama, tiba-tiba Luka melihat Rin yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari sebrang jalan.

"H-hey lihat...itu Rin kan?" Tanya Luka

Mereka yang ada dilapangan itu pun langsung melihat ke arah Rin. Kemudian Rin tersenyum dan mamanggil nama Len sambil melambaikan tangannya. Len kemudian membuang mukanya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ayo kembali bermain" Kata Len

"Kau tidak balik menyapanya?" Tanya Mikuo

"Tidak usah" Jawab Len

Keesokan harinya Rin berada di sebrang jalan dan melihat kearah lapangan lagi. Begitulah yang dia lakukan setiap harinya.

"Lagi-lagi dia ada disana" Cetus Neru

"Besok kita pindah tempat saja" Kata Gumi

Hari berikutnya Len dan yang lainnya pindah ke tempat yang lain.

"Kalau begini kan kita bisa bermain dengan tenang" Kata Neru

"Len juga merasa begitu kan?" Tanya Teto sambil mengoper bola padanya

"Iya..." Jawab Len

Ketika Len akan mengoper pada Mikuo, tiba-tiba Mikuo hanya terdiam dan tidak menerima operan dari Len sampai akhirnya bola itu pun masuk ke semak-semak.

"Ada apa Mikuo?" Tanya Luka

"Ahh maaf, biar ku ambil bolanya" Kata Mikuo

"Biar aku saja" Ucap Len sambil mengejar bola itu

Tanpa di sangka-sangka ketika Len mau mengambil bola, Rin ada disana. Len tentu saja kaget dan berteriak. Mendengar teriakan Len, semuanya langsung bergegas menghampirinya.

"Len ada apa?!" Gumi panik

"R-Rin!" Teto kaget ketika melihat Rin

Kemudian Rin berjalan mendekati Len.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke Jepang" Ucap Rin. "Sebelum terlambat aku mau memberikan ini pada Len" Ucapnya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah surat pada Len. Len menerimanya dan langsung melihat isinya. Len menundukan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih...tapi..." Len terdiam, Teto merebut surat itu dari tangan Len

" _Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Sej—_ sudah lama menyukai Len katanya, pfffttt" Neru menahan tawanya saat membaca surat itu

"Len tidak mungkin mau pacaran dengan orang berumur pendek seperti mu" Kata Teto sambil melemparkan surat itu kehadapan Rin

"Kalau Len menikah dengan mu nanti, anak Len pasti akan menerima kutukan yang sama seperti mu!" Cetus Neru

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena dia hanya akan hidup sampai usia 12 tahun, artinya dia hanya punya 4 tahun lagi untuk hidup" Ucap Gumi

"Kalian jangan begitu..." Luka mencoba menhentikan ucapan teman-temannya. Rin terdiam sambil menahan air matanya.

"Len tidak akan menerimanya kan?" Tanya Gumi

"Te-tentu saja! Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan anak perempuan yang akan segera mati!" Ucap Len, seketika itu air mata Rin keluar.

"Len! Ucapan mu keterlaluan sekali!" Bentak Mikuo

"Kenapa Mikuo tiba-tiba membelanya?" Tanya Gumi

Kemudian Mikuo pergi meningalkan mereka semua tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Gumi. Pada akhirnya mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan Rin seorang diri. Dan sejak saat itu mereka semua tak pernah melihat Rin lagi. Dan sejak saat itu juga mereka berlima menjadi tidak akrab dengan Mikuo. Dan itu berlanjut sampai mereka masuk SMP yang sama, dan pada kelas 2 SMP Mikuo pun pindah ke Jepang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada mereka semua. Kemudian pada saat lulus SMP, Len juga langsung pindah ke Jepang atas permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

 **(Kembali ke 8 tahun kemudian)**

"Jadi begitu ya, benar-benar rumit" Ucap Gakupo

"Mikuo mungkin juga jatuh cinta pada Rin" Ucap Usee

"Itu mungkin saja, tapi setiap aku bertanya pada Mikuo. Dia selalu menjawab jika itu adalah kewajibannya. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti tentang kewajiban yan dimaksud Mikuo" Kata Luka. Tiba-tiba Len datang dan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Ternyata kalian disini" Kata Len

"Ada apa bocah pisang?" Tanya Meiko

"Pelatih, maaf sebelumnya tapi bolehkah hari ini aku izin dari latihan?" Pinta Len dengan wajah mengkhawatirkan

"Katakan dulu alasan mu" Kata Meiko sambil meminum jus apelnya

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan Mikuo, orang yang waktu itu datang ke tempat kita" Jelas Len

"Baiklah tapi pergilah bersama Luka dan Kaito" Ucap Meiko lagi, Len terkejut dengan syarat yang diajukan oleh pelatih killernya itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa Len pun meng-iya-kannya.

"Tenang, kami akan menyamar agar tidak ketahuan Mikuo" Kata Kaito yang bergegas kembali ke kelas karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Len langsung berangkat ke tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati untuk bertemu. Sesuai yang dikatakan Kaito, Dirinya dan Luka pun menyamar dengan sempurna. Sepanjang perjalanan hati Len diselimuti oleh kegelisahan.

"Kau datang..." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Mikuo

"Langsung saja. Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan dengan ku?" Tanya Len

"Temui Rin..." Jawab Mikuo dengan singkat

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Len lagi, Tiba-tiba Mikuo melemparkan sebuah buku yang ternyata itu adalah buku diary milik Rin. "Kenapa kau..." Len tentu saja terkejut.

"Sebagai seorang bodyguard hanya inilah yang bisa ku lakukan untuk majikan ku" Ucap Mikuo

"Bodyguard? Majikan? Apa maksudmu?" Len semakin terkejut dengan perkataan Mikuo

"Ayah ku adalah sekretaris kepercayaan ayah nona Rin. Sebenarnya sejak dulu pun aku tinggal bersama dengan nona Rin. Ketika kalian semua membicarakan mengenai penyakitnya, sebenarnya aku sangat marah karena aku lah yang lebih mengenal nona Rin. Aku marah sampai aku menjaga jarak dengan kalian semua. Semua yang dikatakan berita itu bohong! Penyakit nona Rin tidak menular! Itu bukan penyakit kutukan! Itu hanya penyakit langka yang menyerang syaraf dan belum ditemukan cara untuk menyembuhkannya..." Jelas Mikuo

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!" Tanya Len dengan sedikit membentak

"Kau pikir kalau saat itu ak bilang pada kalian, kalian semua akan percaya! Gara-gara pemberitaan itu nona Rin semakin tidak diterima di lingkungannya itulah kenapa dia diminta pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama keluarga ku" Jawab Mikuo dengan balik membentak Len

"Apa karena itu pada saat itu kau pindah ke Jepang?" Len bertanya lagi dan Mikuo menganggukan kepalanya.

Keduanya sempat terdiam selama beberapa waktu.

"Nona Rin akan datang saat pertandingan nanti. Baca buku diarynya. Setelah itu terserah padamu mau melakukan apa. Tapi biar ku beri tahu satu hal. Sehari setelah pertandingan berakhir, Nona Rin akan di rawat dirumah sakit untuk bisa bertahan hidup." Mikuo beranjak pergi dari tempat itu

Len hanya terdiam sambil menggenggam buku diary milik Rin. Tak lama kemudian Luka dan Kaito menghampiri Len. Luka terlihat mengeluarkan air mata. Kemudian Kaito menepuk pundak Len yang akhirnya menyadarkan Len dari diamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kenyataannya akan seperti ini...hiks" Ucap Luka

"Aku juga...tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini..." Len beranjak pergi darisana, meninggalkan Luka dan Kaito

* * *

Ketika Len berada di kamarnya, Len kembali membuka surat dari Rin dan kembali membacanya,

" _ **Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Sejak saat itu, dimana bola basket mempertemukan kita di awal musim gugur. Senyuman ketika kau menolong ku benar-benar tidak bisa ku lupakan. Semakin aku ingin melupakannya malah semakin aku ingat padamu. Pertemuan kita memanglah pertemuan yang singkat. Tapi aku berharap kalau perasaan ku ini bukan perasaan cinta yang singkat dimana perasaan ku akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena itu suatu hari nanti jadilah milikku, Len"**_

"Padahal saat itu kita masih kecil. Kenapa kau bisa menulis kata-kata sedalam ini..." Len memeluk surat itu. Kemudian Len teringat dengan diary milik Rin yang Mikuo berikan padanya. Dengan hati-hati Len pun membukanya perlahan,

" **Hari ini adalah awal musim gugur. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan satu tahun dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Aku berharap jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya."**

" **Awal musim gugur lagi! Ini adalah peringatan kedua tahun pertemuan ku dengan Len. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi Len"**

" **Awal musim gugur ke-3 tahun aku mengenal Len, semoga tahun ini pun Tuhan selalu melindunginya"**

" **Awal musim gugur ke-4, tahun ini aku akan menginjak 12 tahun. Aku bersyukur karena masih bisa bernapas dan memperingati tahun ke-4 dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Semoga tahun ini pun Tuhan selalu melindungi mu"**

" **Ini adalah awal musim gugur ke-5! Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena masih diberikan perpanjangan umur oleh Tuhan oleh karena itu aku bisa memperingati hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Semoga tahun ini Tuhan selalu melindungi mu"**

"Apa-apaan ini Rin...kau hanya menulis kejadian di awal musim gugur saja..." Len tersenyum saat membacanya, Lalu Len kembali melanjutkan membaca diary itu.

" **Awal musim gugur yang ke-8...aku benar-benar bersyukur karena pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang selalu ku sebut dalam do'a ku. Meskipun tidak saling menyapa aku benar-benar senang. Tahun ini semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi mu"**

"Apa-apaan kau ini...Rin" Len menyesali perbuatannya

* * *

Esok harinya, seperti biasa setelah jam pelajaran habis Len dan rekan-rekannya akan langsung berlatih untuk pertandingan besok. Len terlihat sangat fokus dan bersemangat.

"Luka mana?" Tanya Gakupo

"Tadi aku lihat dia pergi bersama teman-temannya" Jawab Usee

"Permainan yang bagus! Kalau begini aku yakin kita pasti bisa menang!" Puji sang pelatih

"Hari ini kita cukupkan dan kalian semua segera pulang dan beristirahat!" Teriak pelatih killer itu. Dengan segera mereka semua pun membubarkan diri.

* * *

Pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Saat pemanasan, Mikuo datang menghampiri Len.

"Kau sudah baca?" Tanya Mikuo

"Iya. Sudah..." Jawab Len

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Mikuo lagi

"Tidak ada..." Jawab Len dengan tenang

"APA?!" Mikuo terkejut

Kemudian Mikuo berjalan kembali menuju teman-temannya. Saat Len menengok ke arah bangku penonton, Len melihat Rin yang duduk di kursi roda dengan keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Mikuo..." Panggil Len. Mikuo hanya diam dan menghiraukan Len. Kemudian Len menghampiri salah satu wasit yang sedang bersiap.

"Apa yang dilakukan si anak pisang itu?" Tanya Kaito

Kemudian Len kembali dan memasukan sesuatu kedalam tasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luka

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Len yang melangkah menuju lapangan

Pertandingan persahabatan antara kedua sekolah terkemuka di Tokyo pun dimulai. Belum menginjak 1 menit, Mikuo sudah mencetak angka. Itu membuat semuanya cukup terkejut.

"Kau tetap hebat" Ucap Len saat One on One dengan Mikuo

"Aku tidak akan mengalah seperti dulu Len" Balas Mikuo yang berhasil melewati Len

"Akulah yang akan menang, Mikuo" Len merebut bola dari Mikuo dan menyamakan kedudukan 3 – 3

Pertandingan semakin menegangkan karena kedua tim saling kejar-kejaran angka. Terlebih lagi karena kedua Ace dari kedua tim selalu melakukan one on one dan itu berlanjut sampai ke kuarter ke-4. Waktu menunjukan 58 detik terakhir. Len yang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga memaksa melompat dan melakukan dunk. Mikuo yang hendak membalas Len tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak.

"A-ada apa ini?" Ucap Mikuo yang terhenti di tengah-tengah lapangan

"Mikuo oper!" Teriak rekan satu timnya. Mikuo pun mengopernya tapi sayang Len memotong operan itu dan kembali mencetak angka. Dan waktu pun habis dengan skor 102—100.

Sorak-sorak dari pendukung sekolah Len pun menggelegar saat waktu pertandingan habis. Semua rekan tim dan juga pelatih begitu gembira. Kemudian Len mengambil mic yang tadi dia pinjam dari salah satu wasit.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Luka. Len tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba Len berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan melihat ke arah Rin di bangku penonton.

"Sudah lama aku menyukai mu. Sejak saat itu, dimana bola basket mempertemukan kita di awal musim gugur..."

"Len!" Mikuo terkejut. Begitu juga dengan semua yang ada disana. Tak terkecuali Rin.

"Senyuman ketika kau ditolong oleh ku benar-benar tidak bisa ku lupakan. Semakin aku ingin melupakannya malah semakin aku ingat padamu. Pertemuan kita memanglah pertemuan yang singkat."

"L-Len..." Rin menangis ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Len

"Tapi aku berharap kalau perasaan ku ini bukan perasaan cinta yang singkat dimana perasaan ku akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Kata-kata itu...Len..." Luka tersenyum

"Karena itu hari ini jadilah milikku, Rin..." Len tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya

Kemudian Gumi menarik kursi roda Rin dan membawanya menuju tengah lapangan. Kemudian Neru menggenggam tangan kanan Rin dan Teto menggenggam tangan kiri Rin. Mereka berempat pun masuk lapangan bersama-sama. Kemudian Teto dan Neru membantu Rin untuk berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Kalian..." Len terkejut

"Ayo lanjutkan bodoh!" Cetus Neru. Len tersenyum. Kemudian Len berlutut di hadapan Rin.

"Maafkan perbuatan ku saat itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Sejak saat itu pun aku juga menyukai mu. Sampai saat ini pun tetap menyukai mu. Terimakasih karena selalu menyebut namaku dalam do'amu. Aku mencintai mu Rin. Jadilah milikku" Ucap Len. Rin gemetar dan melihat ke arah Mikuo.

"Jadilah milik Len" Ucap Neru

"Jadilah milik Len, ku mohon" Ucap Teto

Neru dan Teto melepaskan genggaman mereka dari tangan Rin. Kemudian mereka berdua menyatukan tangan Len dan tangan Rin.

"Jadi jawaban mu apa?" Tanya Gumi. Rin menatap ke arah Len.

"Aku...adalah milik Len..." Ucap Rin. Mendengar kata-kata itu Len langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Rin.

Semua yang ada disana pun bertepuk tangan atas apa yang mereka semua saksikan di lapangan. Kemudian Mikuo mendekati Len.

"Terimakasih...Len" Ucap Mikuo

"Mulai hari ini aku lah yang akan menjaga Rin. Kau fokus saja pada Gumi!" Cetus Len yang masih memeluk Rin

"E-eeeehhhhh!" Gumi panik

"Lagi-lagi ada rahasia diantara kita semua" Cetus Teto

"Teto sendiri sana pergi kencan dengan Usee lagi!" Balas Gumi

"Apa?! Luka juga fokus sana pada Gakupo!" Teto membuat Luka ikut panik

"A-Apa! Neru fokus pada Kaito saja sana!" Luka melemparkan kepanikan pada Neru

"A-apa! Kenapa aku juga ketahuan!" Neru melirik ke arah Kaito dengan panik

Len dan Rin hanya tertawa melihat kepanikan mereka semua.

* * *

Ketika perjalanan pulang, Len yang mendorong kursi roda Rin tiba-tiba mengajak Rin ke suatu tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Teto dan yang lainnya bisa akur dengan mu?" Tanya Len

"Kemarin mereka semua datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui ku" Jawab Rin

"Begitu ya. Kudengar katanya besok kau akan di rawat lagi?" Tanya Len lagi

"Iya. Soalnya dokter Lily bilang kalau dia menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan ku walaupun memakan waktu tidak sedikit" Jawabnya lagi

"Ketika aku di rawat nanti, mau kah Len datang menemuiku?" Lanjut Rin

"Tentu saja! Aku akan datang setiap hari. Karena Rin adalah pacarku" Ucap Len sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Rin

"Arigato...Len..." Rin menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Len

" _Tuhan...terimakasih telah meyatukan ku dengan orang yang selalu menyebut namaku dalam do'anya...dan juga terimakasih ku ucapkan pada musim gugur yang telah menjadi saksi awal pertemuan ku dengannya"_

— **Tamat—**

* * *

 **Makasih yang udah baca TwT) maaf kalau ceritanya nggak menarik...**

 **maaf kalau ada kesamaan tempat dan kejadian (?) bye bye *kabur***


End file.
